Lydia Davis
Lydia Davis is Victoria's former best friend, Conrad's mistress, as well as David Clarke's former secretary. She was also Emily's first target for revenge - she was bribed by Conrad with $10 million to lie on the stand against Clarke at his trial. After exposing Lydia's affair with Conrad, permanently ending her friendship with Victoria, Emily makes it look like Lydia is responsible for ruining the lives of her other initial targets - Bill Harmon, former District Attorney Tom Kingsly and Dr. Michelle Banks. In the season 1 finale, Lydia was onboard a plane taking her to testify against Conrad, but she was supposedly killed when the plane exploded.Revenge Season 2 Spoiler: Lydia Davis "Definitely Died" in Plane Crash, Wet Paint, July 31, 2012 She is revealed to be alive at the end of Secrecy. Biography Lydia Davis was also the previous owner of Emily's house (where Emily lived as a child) and Victoria Grayson's ex-best friend. She was married for years to Michael Davis, despite this she cheated on him with Conrad Grayson. Michael began seeing a younger woman recently and before the pilot, they had separated. Season One Lydia had an affair with Victoria's husband, Conrad Grayson, which was exposed by Emily (Amanda) in the pilot episode. She's the first victim of Emily's revenge for destroying her family by testifying against her father David. When Victoria discovered the affair between her husband and Lydia, she banished Lydia from the Hamptons. Lydia later lost all of her wealth due to the affair being leaked to her ex-husband, Michael Davis after Emily sent the pictures to him. Emily frames her for the crimes, which she did to throw Victoria off her trail. ]] After looking at an 8-year old picture of Emily, then still known as Amanda, working at a benefit she attended, Lydia tells Frank, the former FBI agent who works for the Graysons. Victoria confronts her about "her misdeeds," such as the Hampton Exposed website. Lydia falls into a coma after falling off her roof (most likely because of Frank) and onto a parked taxi below. Somehow, she survived and recently woke up, though she suffered some short-term memory loss. In Reckoning, she boarded a plane with Victoria, which ended in a terrible explosion, thus presumably killing her and leaving Victoria's fate unknown until Destiny, when it was revealed Victoria, thanks to the perpetrator, survived by getting off the plane before it took off. Season 3 In Secrecy we discover that Lydia is alive and somehow survived the plane crash. She phoned Margaux LeMarchal because she wanted to tell the truth about Conrad Grayson and they met in a parking garage in the city. Relationships Friendships Victoria Former best friend. Romance A hoe. Michael Davis Michael used photos of her affair with Conrad to trigger the fidelity clause in their pre-nup - leaving her with nothing in the divorce. Conrad Grayson : Main Article: Lydia and Conrad Events Attended Season 1 *Memorial Day party (Pilot) *Open Arms Charity Gala (Guilt) *2002 Grayson New Year's Bash (Legacy) Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''Trust'' *''Duplicity'' *''Guilt'' *''Treachery'' *''Suspicion'' *''Absolution'' *''Legacy'' *''Grief'' *''Reckoning'' Season 3 *''Secrecy'' (cameo) *''Surrender'' *''Exodus'' }} Gallery '' Lydia Vic HQ.jpg Lydiadavis.jpg Reckoning 10.jpg Reckoning 12.jpg '' References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Emily's Takedowns